


Bite Not The Hand That Feeds

by King_Tarkus



Series: Bite Not [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Bad table manners, Cannibalism, Death, Dubious Morality, Eating, F/M, Not for the squimish, graphic depictions of gore, mono is a good boy trying to help, six is an evil little bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Tarkus/pseuds/King_Tarkus
Summary: Part one of the newly minted "Bite Not" seriesMono and Six have been traveling for two years, since they both left the Pale City. The Death of the Thin Man made the tower unstable, and the city soon grew desolate.They find themselves back in the woods, and now they hunt. In one of their traps they hear a whimpering voice: "Someone... please save me..."
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Bite Not [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211426
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Bite Not The Hand That Feeds

**Author's Note:**

> First installment of my "Bite Not" series, there will be three parts:  
> Bite Not The Hand That Feeds (You Are Here)  
> They Who Are Well Fed Shall Not Bite  
> Soft Little Love Bites

It had been two years. Two years since the tower fell after the defeat of it’s master. Mono had traversed the tower and found his friend locked inside then escaped the collapsing building. They both held each other in fear as they sat in silence and watched from their building as the tower crumpled and an eldritch screech was echoed from the center of the city. Soon afterwards, Six had gotten hungry. At first, bread and other such things helped the Hunger, but soon bread wasn’t enough, so Mono went and found some old, but still edible, sausages. Six wolfed them down in a very animalistic manner leaving almost nothing left save for some scraps. Mono recalled reusing those scraps as mice bait so he and Six could have food on the go. After a rat was caught though… Mono took a tiny blade ready to end the rat, but Six soon pounced on top of it and began to eat it very vigorously. Fur, skin and flesh tore with every pull, and the rat squealed in horrible agony, and Mono stood and watched the horror in front of his eyes.

Six’s teeth soon changed after that incident. Her flat and thin teeth turned sharp and fanged, as if her true nature reflected slightly on her person. She cooked her food, but often preferred it raw, and just as often still alive. Mono still hung around her, and Six didn’t seem to mind it at all. Ever since then, they’ve been inseparable, practically joined at the hip. Mono understood her needs, and took precautions to make sure that she wouldn’t hurt him accidentally. They visited a prison during their travels and Mono had been front row to witness Six devouring another rat, albeit with more ease because of her teeth. He picked up small shackles, chains, and found the keys to said shackles. He would sometimes use them to hold down animals that were too injured to flee, but strong enough to fight back, but nowadays, he uses them for something much more nefarious. 

Mono smiled sadly at the sound of trap snapping and went to investigate it. A small child with piercing purple-blue eyes and a beautiful head alabaster white hair with her leg stuck in a small trap intended for rats. It clamped down her leg; he was sure her leg was broken, and she cried silently. “Please... save me…” She whimpered softly. Mono ran a hand through her hair and slowly began to open the trap. The girl crawled out of the trap, and held her leg in pain and shock; the pain must not be registering yet. He picked her up and walked to a makeshift cabin, obviously built by someone with no skills, but it was still sturdy enough to stand. He stood in front of the door and gestured with his head for her to open the door. With a small hand she reached for the knob and turned it and closed her eyes expecting something scary. 

“Oi.”

“...Oi.” 

Two voices, one was his and the other she didn’t know. She opened her eyes and saw a girl with long black hair covering her eyes. She smiled a closed smile, and invited them both in. Mono had set her down on the couch cushion turned bed and went into the back room. The girl stared at her and it made her uneasy. 

“What’s your name?”

“A-Artemis…” 

“It’s a very pretty name.”

Then she walked away. Artemis was puzzled by her hostess’s behavior. On one hand, she knew it was kind manners to give your name when asked, on the other hand those same manners dictated that you give your name back. Mono came back with some bandages, and some pain medicine, but it wouldn’t be enough to fix her leg. She asked if she could stay here while her leg healed and while Mono was hesitant, he nodded with a silent smile. Artemis smiled at his kindness, soon that smile turned sour as something foul hit her nose. Mono smelled the air and his eyes grew a little, and with a gesture told her to stay there and went back into the backroom. 

Silent arguments were heard, but nothing could be made out. Artemis worried: Did the girl do something that upset the boy? Or maybe something burst, like a sewer system. She remembered them back home in the city, it stunk to high heaven. Soon the boy came back, albeit with a few scratches on his face. She giggled, the girl really did get mad. Artemis’ leg later swelled to the size of a balloon as the day went on and she grew panicked. While Mono did everything in his power to calm her down, tears streamed down her face from the pain. Thinking quickly, Mono came up with an idea. He mimed eating and motioned to her. Her stomach growled and she nodded, then he snapped up and walked to the kitchen. He came back with a small piece of meat and handed it to her. She slowly began eating it and she started to perk up a little. As she ate, Mono held a look in his eyes, a look of regret, sadness, and other feelings of pain. She caught his luck just before feeling faint, then fell asleep on the cushion. 

“She looks so peaceful doesn’t she?” 

Mono didn’t say anything instead picked her up. 

“Such a shame really. She seems like a sweet girl. Hopefully she won’t taste that way.”

Mono still said nothing and even began crying a little as he stopped in front of the door in the backroom. It was the only reinforced room of the makeshift cabin, it was the ONLY thing in the whole cabin that wasn’t makeshift. It had been made by adults to keep crazy kids inside. It was a small little room with a single bed and the shackles and chains that Mono had taken from the prison. Originally, he had taken them as a precaution to bound down Six in case her hunger became too ravenous. He soon learned however, that since he feeds her, she won’t attack or even think about eating him. Outside the room were names carved into the wood planks with a crude face next to them. 

‘JAMES’  
‘RITA’  
‘ALEXANDER’  
‘ROSIE’  
‘CUB’  
‘DANIEL’

Mono looked at the newest edition to the list: ‘ARTEMIS’

He looked at the still sleeping Artemis in his arms and whispered a small apology, but nothing could make up for it for what he was about to do. Six opened the door and there sat the bed, but the room was no longer the white void it had once been. Blackened crimsons and sickly browns stained the clean whites, a small pile of bones sat in the corner and spilled under the bed, and dried out viscera littered the floor and walls. Six was never a clean eater. She’d start at the hands, then slowly eat the meat in the legs, she’d save the important bits of boys in a sack made from an important bit of a girl. She told him it was a good luck charm, but he saw her sneak a few to eat. Mono hesitated, but soon the shadow of Six loomed over him and he felt very, very small. He stared at the girl in his arms and with shaky breath set her down on the crimson stained bed. Slowly he clamped the cuffs to her ankles and wrists. He knew what he was doing was wrong, incredibly wrong, but this was the good of his friend. She needed to eat, or else she’d eat him. 

That was what he concluded anyways.

That’s what he kept telling himself.

After locking her down, he quickly left the house and went as far as he could so he couldn’t hear her screams. Six always waited for them to wake up. “Fear gives them flavor.” she would say. He got as far as the Hunter’s cabin, and climbed down into the basement where he had met Six for the time. 

He sat down and placed his hands over his ears.

He could still hear her scream, all the way from there.


End file.
